Home Sweet Home
by TemaHinaFanclub
Summary: Four girls get transported into the world of Naruto on Friday the 13. Is it the day that brought them there? Or is it just a joke, and everything is a cosplay show? and what if they never get back to their world? First chapter sucks, but better futher on!
1. Friday the 13th

**Summary:** Four girls get transported into the world of Naruto on Friday the 13! Is it the day that brought them there? Or is it just a joke, and everything is a cosplay show? and what if they never get back to their world?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. All the characters are Kishimoto's, I only own Kate, Rachel, Anna & Myo and my fantasies.

**A/N: **This is my second fic and this is **not** a Mary-sue story. So if you don't want to read it, and you don't like it, just leave please. I like to hear advices, and people say what I'm doing wrong but don't _flame_, you're just making yourself to a big **joke**.

* * *

Chapter 1.

Friday the 13th

* * *

It was a Friday. Not a normal Friday. It was Friday the 13th. Four girls though it will just be an ordinary day on an ordinary day trip. They all decided to meet at the big cherry tree. When they got there they were waiting for the other from their class to come. Then one of them began to talk.

"Hey, how come it you are with us, Kate? Aren't you going to your class?"

"I decided to follow you guys, any problem with it Myo?" The girl who name is Kate answered

"No, just wondering" Then she looked at another girl in their group

"Wow Anna, you don't have any make up!" She said in awe

"I know! It's awful!" Anna said

"No it isn't" The other girl next her said

"Shut up Rachel!" Anna yelled

"No you!" Rachel said. Then they began to fight

"I was just asking her and the two get into a fight..." Myo said in a disappointing voice

"Yeah, you're always getting people in trouble" Kate rolled her eyes

"Yes... I MEAN NO!" she yelled the last words

The girls were talking, laughing and fighting. After 40 minutes the whole class and the teachers were there and it didn't take long and the bus was also there.

"You gotta hide Kate if you don't want to be found," Rachel said "plus your parents would get angry if y-" She cut her off "I don't care about my parents, and don't worry, your teachers are too dumb to notice me" She put on her cap and sunglasses, Rachel smiled "I bet 100 bucks that you'll get found in less than 1 day" Kate looked at Rachel in whait-when-until-i-win-and-you-go-donwn-on-your-knees-begging-me-to-give-your-money-back. The two of them were glaring at each other. Myo stood in the middle of them "I think you want to go on a trip with us because we are your only friends and you would get reaaaaaalllyyyyy bored if we leave, either that or you want to pick up some hot guys " Myo said

"You read me like a book, hot guys is my passion" Kate said and went in the bus

"Disney Land, we are coming!" Anna said and went in the bus

"If not, Anna will never get a date with a Floridan boy!" Rachel said in the same tone as Anna

"Hey, that was mean!"

"It's the truth!" Rachel tried to reason her. They sat at the back. Kate sat next to Rachel, Rachel sat next to Myo and Myo sat next to Anna. Anna was looking in the mirror at her beauty , Rachel argues with Myo that it's wrong to sit on the sofa and watch 10 episodes of Naruto every day and including to watch the repeat transmission. And Kate is trying to avoid to flirt with their 23 years old teacher.

"Four whole days without Naruto, how am I supposed to live?" Myo cried

"I'm surprised that you live now, you're watching that anime 24 hours a day. You have never time to eat." Kate said looking out of the window

"I do eat food. Ramen."

"Ramen?" Kate said looking at her and raised an eye brow

"Yeah. If Naruto could eat that in 12 years, then I can too."

"Is that even normal?" Kate and Rachel said in unison

"What do you guys think of my hair today? is it too Britney Spears?" Anna asked, and ruffled her hair several times,

"Do you mean before, or after she got _bald_?" Rachel said in sarcasm, Anna stopped ruffle her hair. Everyone laughed, except Anna

"Very funny, Rachel." Anna said and continued to ruffle her hair

"Hey girls." A boy said walking up to them, his name is Robin. He sat next to Anna. "Who's the girl over there?" he asked

"you don't wanna know" Kate said in a scary voice

"What do you want?"Rachel said irritated. Rachel hates him and it's because he's a player, and Rachel hates those people to death. He ignored her question and drops his sunglasses in purpose on the floor and grabbed Anna's leg for support. Anna knew he did this on purpose, but didn't say anything. And Myo couldn't insist to tramp on his hand that was holding the sunglasses which made it go broke.

"Aw! Y-you little bitch! I will-" Then Rachel tramped on his other hand that was already taken back from Anna's leg.

"What will you do then?" She said

He got up and walked to sit next to a girl named Sophie

"He's a coward. Why did you let him do that to you?" Myo said

"I…I don't k-know" Anna answered

They looked at Robin who was playing with Sophie's ball.

"Robin! Please give me it back!" She begged him

"Robin, please give me it back!" He imitate

"He makes me sick" Rachel said. Their Teacher Ben went to Robin and says that he should give back Sofie's ball.

"Your teacher is really haaaawt" Kate said. The girls were staring at Kate like she was from another planet

"What?" She said "He's really cute" She giggled

"Kate, don't forget to HIDE. Because someone IS in a wrong class AND actually isn't allowed to COME with us to Disney Land."

"…So?" Kate said

Then Robin did something that nobody will forget. He cast the ball hard and hit the bus driver's head. The bus driver got dizzy and loses control over the steering wheel.

"So? Is that the onl-" Myo was interrupted by a hard boom

"Oh my god!!" Anna screamed

The bus crashed into a truck and Rachel flew forward and hit the floor hard. Her head was beginning to bleed.

"RACHEL!" Anna cried and crashed on a chair that was in front of her. Her forehead was bleeding a great amount of blood

"OH MY GOD! NOOOO" Myo screamed in top of her lungs and then fainted (**A/N: **She's not normal). She landed on the hard cold floor.

Kate was frozen, she was scared. She tried to stand up and was on the way to the steering wheel but a bandy-stick flew straight on her stomach and she cough up blood from her mouth.

"Why… do always those fucking things happen to me?" She said and then collapsed.

* * *

First chapter so far.

_Temahinafanclub_


	2. We are trapped WHERE?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. All the characters are Kishimoto's, I only own Kate, Rachel, Anna & Myo and my fantasies.

* * *

Chapter 2.

We are trapped WHERE?

* * *

It was an excellent day. Not too hot and not too cold. It was a beautiful spring. Myo opened her eyes only to find herself in a forest that she never been before. She crawled over to Anna who was in deep sleep, she shook her, still confused around all the trees.

"Anna…ANNA, wake up…Come on! Wake up!!" she smacked Anna's cheeks and Anna sat up.

"What hell's goin' on?! Somethin' wrong eh? What do ya' want?"

"eeh…. What's wrong with your dialect? Was your brain in ghetto clubs or what? But whatever! I don't think we're in Boston anymore," Myo said, shaking her head.

"But…we were never in Boston!!"

"Yes, yes we were."

"But…I thought we were in Disney land."

"No…we were in the bus in Boston."

"What! Are ya sure?"

"Yes, we have always been in Boston"

"I-it's all been a dream that our bus crashed!?"

"Nah, I don't really know. Just get up," Myo said. "You know, I don't think we're in the same world. You know, the trees here are…not the same as at home. And the environment feels so different, I can't really explain it."

"What if this is a dream Myo?"

"If this was a dream, would this hurt?" She grabbed a small rock and throws it at Anna's nose, and she screamed really loud

"Definitive no dream…heh.. hehhe" Myo laughed nervously

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Anna yelled at her

"You were asking for it!" Myo tried to reason her

"I'm so gonna kill you! Myo!"

"Hey, hey! Don't be so loud, I can't concentrate me when I'm training! I could hear noises from my training place!" A certain blonde boy said. That made Myo shocked

"N-N-N..A…??" She was too shocked to finnish the word

"eh?" Naruto answered

"Shall i somehow get shocked and stutter and so on? And the boy really reminds me of someone, his name... what was his name again...??"

"NARUTO!" Myo yells out

"YEAH, Naruto. That was his name! I ... OOOMGGGG MYOOOO, IT'S NARUTO!!" She yelled

"You're so retarded Anna! Couldn't you be dumb in the other place?"

"Sorry, i'm just a lil' bit confused"

"Who isn't!! Oh my god! Do you think he's cosplaying?"

"Don't know. He looks so damn real!"

"Anna. Say something! Are we insane now?! Anna? Anna!!"

"Why are you keep telling my name ongoing?!"

"Because bananas are actually blue?" Myo said like a jerk

"And you call me dumb!" Anna said, ruffle her hair, and stopped immediately "Hey... why are we... talking j-japanese??" Anna said staring at Myo

_Rachel_

Rachel woke up, she slowly started to walk _'where the hell am I...' _She looked at the huge trees _'I've never seen those big trees in my whole life'_

She saw some figures at the end of the forest but couldn't figure out who they were. She walked closer. She couldn't believe her eyes. She knows very well who they are. _'Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino??'_

"Am I dreaming or is it really the truth? WERE AM I?" She yelled. They looked at her with a confused look "Konoha" They said in unison "Who are you?"

She fainted "Another Shikamaru" Chouji said

_Back to Myo and Anna_

"No, not only that we're talking japanese, look at your clothes Anna!!"

Anna had light pink shorts, and a baby blue mini skirt and a light pink happy bunny shirt that stops right above her belly button , but she still has her 'All Star' converse shoes. "Who ever did this, has really a good taste!" Anna said and then looked at Myo's clothes. Myo wore a small black sleeveless t-shirt, not as short as Anna's, under the t-shirt was a white undershirt. black thights that ends up under her knees and her hair was set up in two ponytails, although her hair is really short. and blue ballerina shoes. "You look great Myo!" Anna said, "and you look like a barbie" Myo said and crossed her arms. "This is not normal" She said

"What are you talking about?!" Naruto said confused Myo and Anna looked at each other and then glared at Naruto and then to each other again

"Anna… are you thinking the same as I'm thinking?"

"Yes Myo" Anna began to smirk, they got closer to him

"Eh... I'm a ninja! Don't come closer! If you're gonna touch me, I'm gonna-"Anna and Myo was jumping up at him "I'll take the hair…!" Myo yelled "…while I'm taking off his jacket!"

"What?! LET GO OF OFF ME!" "PERVERTED GIRLS!"

Myo and Anna stood up "He's…" Anna began "..real" Myo slid down on the tree behind her

"It seems like we're in the world of Naruto" Anna tried to smile

"My world?" Naruto asked

"No! Don't let him trick you! He must be a good cosplayer!" Myo stood up by her feet again and had her fist in the air

"What?! I'm not cosplaying! Even though I don't know what that word means!"

Anna and Myo fell anime style "…Did we… just fell anime style?" Myo said

"cool" Anna said

"Are you far away from sense?! 'cool' is that the only sensible thing for your first though of this big News!? First we talk japanese, and then we have changed clothes! Girl, we are in the world of Naruto… I'm speaking of the anime show NARUTO!"

"…So?"

Then someone with pink hair walked up behind Naruto "Naruto! Why did you go off like that? We weren't done with the training!" it was Sakura. Next to her was Sasuke standing.

"Idiot" Sasuke said.

First Myo just glared at them, but then she quickly looked at Anna. Anna was just acting normal "…No …It can't be real…. We can't just see them… they all are just cosplaying! Anna, take a hold of yourself!" She shakes Anna fast

"Hey, Sakura-chan! It wasn't like I wanted to!" Naruto tried to explain "It was their fault!" Naruto said pointing at Anna and Myo.

"What? Our?" Myo said nonchalant

"Yes! I haven't seen weirder people like you, how do you know my name? I have never seen you guys here!"

"That's because...ehhmmm… Anna you can explain!"

"What? _Why_ me?" Anna said, Myo was glaring at Anna

"Eh… that's because we aaare ………. second-sighted!" Anna smiled, Myo hit Anna's head "Idiot! Couldn't you come over with a better answer!"

"Eh…No! Eeeeh... I mean Yes?" Anna said. Myo ignored Anna's answer "Don't pay attention to her, we are not 'second-sighted'." She started

"What's this all fuss about?" A man with silver hair said as he was walking up to them,

'_Kakashi?!_" both Myo and Anna though

"I…s… t-that K-kakashi?? H-he's s-so damn cute in reality!" Anna yelled as she ran in circles around Kakashi. Jumping and screaming. Kakashi froze. He holds her by her shoulder trying to keep her calm from all the jumping and screaming

'_OMG HE'S TOUCHING ME! OK, we are going to marry in Hawaii, get a child and his name will be Lil-Romeo! We're going to see how our child gets the doctor exam. When our child is leaving us we are going to grow old up together!' _Anna drooles as she was thinking how good it would to be Mr's Hatake. Myo sweatdropped.

"How do you know my name, do I know?" Kakashi said, Naruto came next to Kakashi and nodded his head "yes yes!… I want to know that too! Dattebayoo!" he was pointing at Myo, his index finger was close to her nose, Myo smacked his hand.

"I'm going to tell you everything that I know so… eh … It's hard to explain...but..." Anna cut her off and answered instead "We are two girls from another world. We somehow ended up in your world. In our world, you're just anime. My name is Anna, the girl over there is Myo!" Anna smiled a wide smile, Myo smacked the back of her head "YOU IDIOT!" Myo yelled at her

"Another world?!" Sakura yelled out

"What a strange names" Naruto said

Kakashi quickly held Anna in his arms and grabbed his kunai and leaned the kunai near her throat "Who are you. Tell us everything or else it would end really bad" He said

"Woooooow, I'm being killed by Kakashi" She said and she was serious, she was in love with a manga character.

"You're such and idiot Anna, even more than Sakura!"

* * *

If you want me to continue with the story so please review

_Temahinafanclub _


	3. Facing the truth!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. All the characters are Kishimoto's, I only own Kate, Rachel, Anna & Myo and my fantasies.

* * *

Chapter 3.

Facing the truth!

* * *

"What did you call me!?" Both Sakura and Anna said in union

"Sorry for telling you the truth! If you guys aren't stupid, then in what category should I put you in!" They let out a 'hmph' and Myo rolled her eyes "But please...Kakashi. Don't hurt her! If she cries because of having acne, then how would she react if her throat was cut!" She begged him, looking straight in his eye

'_How did she know my name?' _Kakashi began to question himself "Who are you and what business do you have in Konoha"

"We already told ya. Myo and Anna. I can't really tell you what my business in Konoha is but I know everything about Konoha and the people here."

"Prove it!" Naruto said and poked Myo's forehead with his finger "Hey! Go and poke Sakura's big forehead instead of mine!" She said carelessly. She sensed an angry aura behind her

"Don't tell me that's Sakura." She looked behind her quick and Sakura had her fist ready to punch Myo, Myo ducked, and instead of punching Myo, she punched Naruto straight on his face. That made Naruto flew backward.

"He got what he deserves!" Anna said. Kakashi, who didn't pay attention at that, began to talk to Myo instead "I have to take you to the Hokage."

"No problemas!" She said. He lowered the kunai, and let go off Anna, but Anna didn't move away from him, she was hugging him, stuck on him like a magnet on a refrigerator. _'Kakashi smells so good' _Anna though. He tried to break away from her strong grip, but with no success.

"And you call yourself a Jounin" Sasuke said. "She's stronger than she looks like.." Kakashi tried to explain but Sasuke is nonchalant. Myo gave him a short glance

"What are you glaring at" He said with a cold voice and gave her a nonchalant look which made her irritated "Shut up chicken butt head" He did his famous Uchiha smirk _'I'm not falling for that.' _She though and just in a second when she was going to Anna, a certain blonde idiot stood in front of her, his face all bloody from Sakura's punch, and all he said was "Prove it" She sighed and looked at his beautiful ocean blue eyes

"Naruto. A hyperactive boy, your biggest dream is to be the Hokage. Your biggest crush on is-" _'Kill instinct '_She ducked again and Sakura once again 'happen to' punch Naruto in his face. Myo faced Sakura.

"And Sakura. You get the biggest scores in school, but you failure in love" Sakura were cracking her hands and tried to punch her again, so Myo ducked and hit Naruto who was standing up again after the second punch from 'Cruela De Vil' Naruto flew a mile away and Myo was looking in awe as he landed on a tree somewhere

"Wow you girl has a short-temper, Poor boy… You'll see, she'll get worse in Shippuuden. " Myo said looking at Anna who was hugging Kakashi to death "ANNA! STOP hugging Kakashi! He's nearly out of oxygen!"

She let go of him "Ehm….Thanks" He began, "We are going to the Hokage now." Anna nodded her head and held Kakashi's arm "I don't want to get lost" She said and smiled at him. And in that time Myo really felt sorry for Kakashi.

"But what about our training sensei?" Sakura said and glanced at Myo. Myo glanced back, _'I've always wanted to do this' _

"OOOOMMMMGGG. ARE YOU THE FAMOUS FOREHEADGIRL?" Myo screamed in sarcasm.

A vein appeared by Sakura. Myo couldn't hold herself of all laugher. "LMAO, I just made fun of a Naruto character!!" Anna rolled her eyes "You're always doing that. Why is it different now? She's Mrs Oh my god that Sakura shameless, she got too small breasts, she is ugly, her hair is so unnatural, she's a bitch and you want to built a Mall on her big forehead an-"

"Anna. I might die after everything you said! Please. SHUT UP" Sakura gave Myo an It's- already-too-late look. She looked at Sakura "Spare my life!" _'There's no Naruto who can help me now!!' _She shudders. _Help me_ she mimed at Anna

_Rachel_

Rachel fainted in front of Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino.

"How troublesome…"

"What shall we do Shikamaru?" Ino asked worried "We have to help her!"

"What if she's a spy, I've never seen her here before. How troublesome…" Shikamaru said not moving away from his place and Chouji, who's eating his 5th potato chip bag

"Shut up with your troublesome problems! And you stop eating all that junk food and take her to the hospital!" Ino forced them

"What a drag...why do we have to do that, why can't we just leave her here alone"

"Do you doubt my generosity? You're nothing without my fashion tips!"

"Yes. And hell with your fashion tips! I'm not your slave!" Chouji said crossing his arms. Ino gave him a death glare. "I changed my mind!" He said quickly before she eliminated him and his chip bag. "Shikamaru, you'll take her feet and I'll take her arms!"

"How troublesome…" He said, but against his will, he got up from the bench and took her feet. "She's heavy…" Shikamaru said. But Chouji held her by one hand and with his other hand he held his chip bag and wolfed down all the chips. When the bag was empty, Chouji couldn't hold himself of all the hunger.

"I'm hungry" He said

"It was your 6th bag, Chouji" Shikamaru said

"I wanna eat!!" Chouji said annoying

"We'll arrive soon, and a bit of exercise won't kill you." Ino said

They wasn't so far away from the Raman stand, and Chouji couldn't hold himself. "I Can't...I have to!" He said

"Chouji, don't!" Ino said, but it was already too late. He let go off Rachel's arms and she fell and hit her head

"My bad..." Chouji said and then dashed away

"He's fast when it comes to food, but training? He has to come with excuses." Ino said and then looked at the girl's face "Never seen her around" She said to Shikamaru. He nodded in agreement. "Carry her, Shika." Ino said "What? Do it yourself"

"Shika."

"Who gave you permissions to give me a nickname" He said annoyed. They began to argue

Rachel slowly opened her eyes, "My head hurts…have someone an aspirin?" She said feeling all dizzy.

* * *

R &R , please or I think i'm not going to write more


	4. The death stairs

**Disclaimer:** To make it short, I don't own Naruto, just my fantasies.

Chapter 4.

The death stairs

* * *

"Okay. Can't we just solve this problem as grown up adults?" Myo said to Sakura poking her playfully. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Take them to the Hokage, before I change my mind and kick her to the next village" Sakura said

"Yeah, Kakashi, you heard what pinkie said!" Myo gave her a glance and Sakura glared at her solemnly

"I want to go to Hokage as well!" Naruto shouted

"No you stay here, Naruto" Kakashi said. Anna grimaced at Naruto and he were staring confused at her '_She's strange' _He though.

-

It was still early in the morning and they were heading to the Hokage tower. When they arrived they stopped outside the building "I've to leave you here for now." Kakashi said

"What, _why_?" Anna said in a sad voice "I demand you to stay!"

"No, really. I have _to_" He said

"No!" She said, not letting go off him

"I have to go to the others, they're waiting for me" He said "Please. Let go off me"

"Oh……'kay …" She let go off him and in no time he was off in smoke.

"Kakashi is so …cool" Anna said dreamingly, Myo raised an eyebrow "He's reading porn, you idiot."

"He's reading literature." She clarified

"Whatever. Just come" She dragged her in the building and there was a secretary sitting at a desk, reading a book. Myo walked up to her "Excuse me" She said, the woman looked up from her book

"May I help you?" She replied

"Well…I…um… I was wondering which floor is the Hokage's office."

"At the top, you'll find it."

"Thanks" She said and walked to the stairs with Anna behind her. Anna stood next to Myo and tried to see where the stairs ended.

"No way!!" Anna said "I'm not going to climb up!" She said and crossed her arms

"Nonsense!!" Myo said, dragging her over "I mean it's not like we are going to _die_" She said

**10 minutes later…**

"Just……some stairs…." Myo said , trying to breathe. She looked at Anna who was _far away_ behind her. She was crawling up every step. "We will arrive soon at the Hokage's office, trust me!" Myo shouted at her

**10 minutes later…**

"You LIAAAAAR!" Anna yelled at her "Sorry!!" Myo yells back

"You're so dead!!" She screamed in pain

"Now I really mean it! It's not too far away!"

**5 minutes later…**

"I told ya! It wasn't that bad, was it?" She said when she was at the top of the stairs, waiting for Anna to catch up. She was slowly crawling up.

"Not that bad? I'll never trust you again!" She shouted at her.

"Hey, don't be mad at me…I was only helping you to think positive!" Myo said and looked around only to find something, something she should had noticed from the beginning: An _Elevator._

'_I'm dead if she ever finds out' _She though nervously at the though. She also noticed there was another secretary in this floor. "Do you need help?" The secretary asked worried and nodded at Anna

"No, it's her first time doing exercises, just tell us which door is the Hokage's office, will ya?" Myo said

"He's in that door to the left," She said and pointed to the door

"Thanks," Myo said and looked at Anna who shuffles over the floor "C'mon Anna, we don't have time for this" Anna replied with 'the finger'. Myo sweatdropped and dragged her over to Hokage's door. She stood there awhile before she knocked. When she finally knocked, she heard a familiar voice saying 'come in'

'_I'm going to meet the Hokage now.'_ She though and went in dragging her blonde friend.

* * *

What'll happen after they talk with the great Hokage, will they manage to convince him to stay? And what about Rachel? And where is Kate? Read to find out in the next chapter in ... Home Sweet Home! **R&R**


End file.
